


Morning Shenanigans

by InevitableConfusion



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Set after the series end, but really it's not bad, could be au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InevitableConfusion/pseuds/InevitableConfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the songbirds were far too loud for it being this early in the morning. The second thing he noticed was that he had far too much room to himself in this bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Shenanigans

When Edward woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the songbirds were far too loud for it being this early in the morning. The second thing he noticed was that he had far too much room to himself in this bed.

He blearily opened his eyes and looked to his side to confirm that, yes indeed, the bed was empty. He swept his vision around the sun-bathed room, slowly trying to remember where he was, when the tantalizing smell of eggs and sausage invaded his nostrils and jogged his memory. A smirk graced his lips even as he felt the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. _Oh, yeah._

He dragged himself out of the bed, not bothering to fix the sheets, and threw on some sweatpants. Then he frowned, looking all around the floor. He could've sworn he left his shirt lying there as well. Shrugging, he decided to waltz out without one.

He smiled and opened the bedroom door, but nearly stopped short when he saw her.

Well, found the shirt.

Winry was standing in front of the oven, cooking something over the stove. Wearing his shirt. And nothing but the shirt, from what he could tell. It landed around her upper thigh, so at least there was some modesty. _Some._ Edward gulped.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she chirped happily. He gave a grunt in reply, trekking over to the table where a cup of coffee and the newspaper waited for him. She tossed him a look. "You could give me a little more than that."

Taking one sip of the coffee, he pushed the newspaper aside and stared unabashedly at the woman, who had turned back around. His golden gaze traveled up the length of her long, creamy legs, pausing appreciatively at her backside, and up to her neck, which was exposed when she pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The neck of his shirt was a bit large on her, so it was showing quite a bit of skin. Really, she was too much.

He stood silently and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Good morning, Mrs. Elric."

He felt her shiver and her skin grew warm. He kissed her shoulder and she gave a soft, content sigh, leaning into him slightly. "Much better."

They stood there for a moment, Winry still cooking, before Ed piped up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"How tired are you?"

"Not really tired at all. Why?"

His arms tightened around her. "How busy are you?"

She turned around in his arms. "A little busy, Ed. In case you haven't noticed-"

He cut her off with a long kiss, pulling her as close as possible. When he pulled back, Winry barely had time to breathe before he started attacking her neck with sensual kisses. She groaned; whether from his lips or from the realization of what he was asking, she didn't know.

"Really? Now?"

He nipped a particularly sensitive spot and she yelped, smacking him lightly. He just chuckled and started kissing his way up her jaw.

"But breakfast is almost ready and I've worked so hard on it," she whined.

His lips traced the skin in front of her ear. He whispered mischievously, "Then let's work up an appetite."

Goosebumps danced over her skin, but she wouldn't back down. She worked hard on this, dammit!

"It'll get cold," she pouted. He pulled back and looked at her, frowning slightly but never losing that twinkle in his eye.

"We'll heat it up."

He kissed her again and lightly trailed his fingers down the length of her spine, and all of her resolve instantly melted away. She was panting by the time he broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers. They just stood there, and for a few sweet seconds, the rest of the world was forgotten.

He lifted a hand to her cheek and pulled back just enough to look at her without going cross-eyed. And then he smiled and her knees went weak. She stared at him for only a moment before lifting up onto her toes and snaking her arms around his neck.

"The food can wait."

He smiled into the kiss and then broke away, bending down to pick her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed and latched her arms around his torso, swatting him when he tickled her leg. God, he was so stupid and she loved him so much.

"Ed," she giggled, "at least turn off the stove before the eggs burn!"

He rolled his eyes and made a show out of turning off the stove, then promptly carried her into the bedroom before gently kicking the door shut.

The birds didn't bother him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make the characters as canon as possible, but it's a bit difficult as this is set a couple of years after the manga ends. I like to think Ed is secretly a romantic and, once he gets more comfortable with showing affection, that side of him shines through. He's not gonna be an embarrassed, sputtering teenager forever; at some point, he has to mature. After all, supposedly he and Winry have a lot of kids, so obviously he's doing something right!
> 
> *Moved over from my FF.net account. Not my most recent work.*


End file.
